Two Friends in the Kitchen
by MouseyMoose
Summary: (Mouse) This is a story about me and my friend Moose. I recently got totally obsessed with this show, so when free writing I threw me and her into the world of Hell's Kitchen. This was written late at night so be gentle when reviewing. ;) Please R&R.


She walked into the room. Her short brown hair bouncing with each step she took. It perfectly fell around her facial features. She scanned the room for her friend, only to be disappointed in not finding the much taller of the duo. She turned around, about to walk out of the room to check another for her, but practically ran into the very person she was looking for.

"Hey. Watch where your going, eh?" the other girl called. She was tall, much taller than her friend. She had long light brown hair, that most people tried to say was blond. This annoyed her because she looked at her long hair every day, you would think she would know what color her own hair was. The tips were a dark pink, and she had her favorite headphones around her neck with the line connected to her phone blaring one of her favorite bands.

"Er…sorry. I was looking for you." The other replied.

"Oh?" The second asked, walking past her friend further into the room, going over to the table of sweets to grab a muffin and taking a big bit immediately.

"Yeah. Have you read the newspapers?" the first girl continued, holding up the paper in her hand.

The taller nearly coughed out her muffin at the question. "The what? Why are you reading the newspaper? Don't you know of this thing called the internet?" she asked as she walked over and grabbed the paper from her friend's hand.

"Heh! That's pretty rich from the girl who delivered them for a living at times!" the first girl retorted, earning herself a glare from her friend.

"I was like twelve. I only did it for like six months." She countered, looking back down at the paper. "So they finally gave him a name other then 'the devil of Hell's Kitchen'?"

"I guess. I dunno how I feel about the new name though. Sounds less epic then the first one." She shrugged, now also walking over to the sweets table, grabbing a doughnut.

"I dunno. 'Daredevil'…its kinda ketchy." She put down the paper and went back to the muffin, "I guess that 'Better Tomorrow Bull Crap Guy' is finally gone then?"

"I would hope so. He was doing nothing for this poor city besides taking it down, piece by piece."

"Yeah. I'm surprised not many people saw it. I guess they only saw the promises of nice things he made. One of the teachers thought he was the Second Coming. Can you believe that?" they both laughed.

"Yeah, no. That guy was many things, but far from the Second Coming. Maybe more along the lines of the Anti-Christ." The first friend laughed.

"Ha! Yeah! Why is it that all the kids at school saw it, but the teachers remained bind to the fact?" the second friend asked.

"I dunno. I think they were looking at the benefits instead of the man. Are all adults blind like that?"

"No. Blind people are better than that." They laughed again. "I dunno, they all thought…Daredevil was evil."

"It was rumored that he shot cops and blew up Russians. I mean, he did beat the snot out of those cops." The first friend shrugged, as they both finished their sweets.

"I know, but all the stories of all the good things he has done to help the innocent, then with the reports of all the dirty cops, I have a feeling that he would only beat up bad guys. Putting two and two together, lets just assume that the cops he handed them their own butts where baddies."

"Agreed. He doesn't really give off the whole 'I'm gonna blow the crap outta the Russians' vibe."

The second friend laughed, "Well next time I meet someone new, I will defo make sure to feel for that specific 'vibe'!" They both laughed.

They walked out of the room, and through the hallways of the Orphanage, still talking about Daredevil.

"So, if he doesn't give off the 'I'm gonna blow the crap outta people' or whatever vibe it was," the second friend asked, "what kind of vibe does he give off?"

"Hmm…" the first friend thought, "maybe he gives off a…daring vibe? I dunno!" They laughed again, practically bent over in laughter by this point, "I've never met him."

After she managed to get her breath back, the second friend asked, "Would you ever want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Meet him?"

"Oh!" the shorter friend thought about it for a while, "I dunno…yes but no. That's the best answer I have."

"Well what does that mean?"

"Well he saves people's lives, right? So I would have to be in need of saving if I were to meet him. And that's not something I feel the need to…need."

"Not even for the great Daredevil?"

"No. Not for the great Daredevil. Not really worth it for me. Besides, I might be too scared to ask him anything or something like that."

"That's true."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"You know, want to meet him?"

"Oh…"The second friend now contemplated her own question, "I…hmm….No. I guess not. Not if I was in need of saving."

"Yeah, that would take a lot to make you need saving."

"Hey, you could have taken the advanced self defense class with me!"

"No thanks. Art was more fun."

"Yeah cause art is so much more practically used in the Kitchen than self defense! You are so right!" The second friend scoffed. Her build was not only taller than her friend, but also quite a bit broader. It was naturally assumed that this girl basically ruled the Orphanage and the school. Not in a mean way, she was a good kid, but her word was the last word in arguments and quarrels. Not many people tried to mess with her except for the occasional new brat, but it usually was quickly defused when they saw that they were one against a whole school or Orphanage.

"Well hey, I'm safe enough, right? I mean, who would attack an Orphanage. Besides, I have you and the Daredevil to protect me!" The second of the duo never let on, but she worried terribly about her smaller friend. She was strong in spirit, but not so much physically besides enough force to give your shoulder a nice brusen. She had been in the Orphanage and the school for a year when they were both little, before finding a home, only to be sent back a year ago. The first year she was there, the friends merely waved as they passed, but now they were the best of friends, always at the others side.

"Right, I guess. But don't count too much on the Devil. This is his kitchen remember." The second laughed, as they continued their walk through the seemingly empty halls.

Hell's Kitchen wasn't the best place to be, but it was their home now. Nothing could take that away from them. Not the Russians, not the Chinese, not Fisk, and not even the Devil himself.


End file.
